Jace's Secret
by Wirogmaraf
Summary: Jace shares a secret with Twitch about his crush on Mira. I know the title and summary are bad but trust me, it's better than it sounds. ;) Jace/Twitch fluff. Rated T for swears. Maybe *more* stuff coming in later chapters. Know I won't do Five Kingdoms much, I was just in the mood.


Voices yelled at each other in the halls of the hotel. The were loud enough from the room where Twitch was that they were audible, but he still couldn't tell what the two were arguing about.

Twitch laid on one of the two beds, doing nothing but listening to his thoughts. They could be quite interesting, sometimes. Answering questions that no one ever asked was surprisingly entertaining.

Mira was sharing a hotel room with Tessa, and so were Cole and Dalton, leaving Jace and Twitch together.

He couldn't lie to himself, Jace sort of intimidated him. He was good at making fun of people, crushing others down to bring himself up. But although Twitch was quiet, he wasn't stupid. He knew what someone's honest opinion sounds like against simply rude criticism.

Without warning, the door burst open and Jace stomped in. Twitch jumped at the sudden noise, falling off of the bed. His roommate collapsed down in a chair, and let out a sigh.

"I _hate_ Cole."

Sitting up, Twitch looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't see my job around here! He says all I do is crush on Mira and make fun of everyone else. That I'm trying to commit suicide just for the fun of it. He thinks I don't care about all of this shit, but I really do. I want to save the kingdoms, but Cole thinks I'm just here to have fun. What kind of a jerk says that kind of stuff to someone's face?!"

He shrugged. "Maybe he just has different opinions than you do."

"I _know_ , Twitch. God, that's what this is all about. I'm doing just fine on my own and then sweet little Scarecrow skips into our life and all he does is tries to get everyone on his side."

"Oh come on, Jace. Calm down. He's not that bad."

Jace paused before speaking again. "Huh. Not that bad, eh? You're so stupid, you know that, right?"

"You won't let me forget it."

"For heaven's sake, what kind of person would trust his Earth instincts more than a guy who has lived here his entire life? What kind of person would complain about his problems while still putting his problems last? Most of all, what kind of person would tell a girl that a guy likes her even though he clearly said not do?! A jerk, that's who."

Twitch took a breath, letting the energy of the room die out before speaking again in a soft, calm voice. "You really like Mira, don't you?"

He lowered his voice, his face flushing. "No."

"Don't lie to me, Jace. You can trust me. Remember that time I saved your life? I would be happy to do it again. Just please tell me."

His heart beat a little quicker in his chest hearing those words. "No, I really don't. I don't like her like that. I-"

He cut himself off, seeing the look in his roommate's eyes.

"I lied. I lied about liking her."

Twitch stood up and came to sit next to Jace. "But why lie about something like that?"

"Because isn't that what guys do? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"You don't have to like a girl now to prove your strength."

"But that's the thing, Twitch! Goddamn, you. I don't like Mira, it's all a hoax! I don't like girls like that. I don't think I'm ever going to like girls like that."

For a moment, the entire room was quiet. Neither one of them breathed, both surprised at the words that were just spoken.

After a solid minute, Twitch spoke up. "So… You think you're gay?"

"I… Um… Er… Yes. Is that so bad?" He asked the last part quietly.

"No, of course not. Jace, you never have to change who you are to please society."

He didn't know whether to smile and burst out in tears. It felt so strange to get that thought off of his chest. Almost like his entire life he was carrying a weight, and he could finally let it down.

"Thank you, Twitch."

He smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Anytime."

After a few moments, a thought occurred to him.

"So. Any special guys you got your eyes on?"

Jace flushed and avoided eye contact. "Maybe."

"Who is he? Is he straight or do you not know or something like that?"

"I don't know."

Twitch squealed. "So there's a chance. What's he like?"

"Well, he's an idiot."

"Aren't they all?"

"Good point."

"Aw, come on. Tell me! I won't tell, I promise. I keep secrets well, ask anybody."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He looked away to the window, the word forming on his lips. This was it. Just one syllable, and all of the worry and guilt could be gone. Just one more wor-

"You."

Twitch just stared at him, watching his red cheeks and dark eyes. He couldn't have heard him right. He simply couldn't have. It was impossible.

But technically impossible spells out "I'm Possible."

So.

"Jace…"

He turned to face his friend, not wanting to look him directly in the eye. He placed a hand on his worried roommate's sharp jawline, not knowing exactly what to do, but knowing he wanted to do something.

So, the grinaldi closed the distance between the two, locking their lips together. Jace was shocked for a moment, but he eventually found the feel of it and closed his eyes.

The two boys sat there kissing for a moment, tasting the other, before Twitch pulled back. "How'd you like that?"

He shrugged. "It was much better than kissing a damn girl. Are you gay, too?"

"Nope, bi."

"Interesting. You know, want to do that thing again? The thing where we kiss?"

Laughing in a way that made the other boy's heart flutter, he nodded. They both went in at the same time, full with hunger and passion for the other. Twitch's hand still was on Jace's jaw, while Jace had his hand on the grinaldi's shoulderblades, desperately wanting him to put on the ring so the wings ripped holes in his perfect skin. He wanted to tear the boy into pieces, then assemble him back together again.

After getting tired of staying at the mouth, Jace moved on to his neck. He was determined to hurt the other, but something inside of him couldn't bring him to do so. He lightly nipped at his neck, leaving sweet kisses on his collarbone.

He wanted to go farther, down into Twitch's shirt, but he decided to hold himself off. There was something hot about waiting. Instead, he pulled back and said the one statement that he could think of to describe what had happened.

"Holy fuck."

Twitch blushed, looking down. "Feel good to be out of the closet?"

"Yes, but only because I finally have the person I love most of all."

"Which is…?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "You. I love you, you idiot."

And with a smile, the grinaldi looked down and whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
